


Semi-Mental

by SeraphStarshine



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, I'm sure I'm forgetting to tag something else but that's all I can think of, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, basically this is ridiculously nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: Harry just wants to be fucked - now, not at home, not in the car which they've also done before, but right this second.Or the Gryles public sex au that no one asked for but I needed it so I made it happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenBlush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBlush/gifts).



> I can't stop writing Gryles I think I have found a new favorite ship.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this xx
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://theyellowgrassgrows.tumblr.com/) if you'd like.

Harry suppresses a smirk as he makes his way inside of the Radio One building. His blood is thrumming through his veins in time with his footsteps, every beat of his heart pumping pure anticipation to his brain as he sneaks upstairs, waving briefly to the few people that recognize him even with his pulled up hood and beanie which hides most of his curls.

The workers here are all wonderfully discrete, especially given his situation with Nick, which is a silly thing to call dating someone, but that's how Harry's publicist had labeled it.

Harry has to hide his relationship with Nick almost everywhere else, but not here, which is something he'll never fail to appreciate.

Harry's sure the Radio One employees had been given a talk telling them not to reveal his presence unless it's previously announced or something similar to that, but he still enjoys being able to enter a vaguely public place without getting mobbed or photographed the second he does.

Harry wasn't supposed to visit today though, or at least, Nick isn't expecting him. He'd left Harry early that morning half asleep in his bed, which is most likely where he presumes to find him when he gets home, but Harry has something else in mind.

He'd just flown in from America late last night, meaning that he'd been so exhausted when he'd arrived at Nick's place that he'd hardly had the chance to give Nick a few long overdue kisses before he'd drifted off.

Nick must have moved him sometime during the evening since Harry remembers collapsing on the sofa after he'd dropped his bags in the doorway, which had Harry feeling warm all over when he'd woken up ensconced in sheets that smelled like Nick with the lingering presence of his kiss imprinted onto his skin.

But being surrounded by Nick's scent, and Nick's things, and Nick's room in general had left Harry quite desperate for the man himself. His need is made apparent by the outline of his cock that's visible through his trousers which he's trying to hide behind his oversized jacket.

Harry's in London for a month now, and he knows he'll have plenty of time to keep Nick trapped in bed before the next tour, but he's also impatient, which is why he's sneaking through the hallways of Radio One hoping that he hasn't arrived too late and missed Nick entirely.

Harry thinks Nick still has to be here, it's a few minutes after ten, which means the Breakfast Show is over, but only just barely.

Harry huffs impatiently under his breath as he tries to remember how to navigate the wide corridors of this place. He hasn't been here in ages, and even when he has stopped by in the past, he typically pops straight into the studio, but since Nick most likely isn't there anymore, he's looking for his office instead, which isn't where Harry recalls it being, but he's probably just got himself turned around entirely by this point.

Eventually, Harry admits defeat and asks a brown haired girl running around with a clipboard for directions, which she gives Harry in an awestruck tone, obviously recognizing him for who is, making his excessive use of layers a bit useless as the disguise they were supposed to be, but hopefully they're working at hiding his aroused state at the very least.

After still somehow managing to get himself lost, Harry ends up outside of a door with Nick's name on it. Harry finds himself grinning as he pushes it open, recalling when Nick had first told him that he'd gotten the Breakfast show.

Harry had been so proud of him then, he still is to this day of course, and the subtle reminder of how far they've both come since that moment has Harry a bit nostalgic as he tugs off his coat now that he's made it to his destination.

Nick is at his desk when Harry enters, his eyebrows furrowing downward as he reads over something that isn't all that interesting judging from his expression.

Nick doesn't look up as Harry enters, but Harry knows he is aware that he's there given the subtle upturn of his lips that he appears to be attempting to stifle.

"One of the interns said they saw you in the lobby," Nick mumbles without removing his attention from the document in front of him, "told them they were mental since you hadn't had your fourteen hours of sleep yet and there was no way you'd be up before noon, but looks like I've been proven wrong for once."

"Missed you," Harry shrugs, slipping out of another of his jackets as well as his beanie, leaving him in one of Nick's t-shirts.

He tosses them all in the corner, which earns himself a disgruntled sigh from Nick that is tinged with joy even though Harry can tell Nick's trying to hide how happy he is to see him.

"No sense in getting undressed now love, I'm heading out in a moment." Nick finally glances at Harry, his hazel eyes sparkling as he observes Harry fondly, the green in them standing out more prominently than usual thanks to his jumper, which Harry reminds himself to steal the next opportunity that he gets. "You didn't have to come you know, although I will appreciate the company on the ride back."

Harry nods while shuffling his feet awkwardly as he tries to decide how to go about explaining the reason he's shown up at Nick's workplace unannounced.

It's not like it's all that complicated, in fact, if Nick would only look down a bit he would probably understand instantly, but Harry's nervous that Nick is going to tell him no.

Harry just wants to be fucked - _now_ , not at home, not in the car which they've also done before, but right this second.

If Nick really isn't comfortable with doing it here, Harry will relent of course, but just the thought of having Nick's cock inside of him while people are innocently walking by has Harry's dick swelling even more than it already is until it's pressing up against his zipper uncomfortably.

Harry's not an exhibitionist, not _really_ \- or maybe he is, he has no idea anymore, but he's been wanting this for ages. He imagines it sometimes when he's not got Nick there with him, which is inconvenient when he's in a shop or a restaurant.

It's been plaguing Harry's thoughts frequently as of late. He's constantly assaulted with images of Nick pressing him up against a dressing room door, or inside of the toilets, of Nick telling him to be quiet while he edges his jeans off just enough to get a hand around his cock, and that's only one of the numerous scenarios that Harry's brain has been concocting lately.

Somehow this idea of public sex has become an obsession of his, and since he can't really risk dropping his pants somewhere where a fan or the paparazzi could potentially find him, he's come to the conclusion that Nick's office is the safest place to attempt this.

"Nickk," Harry whines slightly when the other man doesn't say anything else, his current predicament turning his tone needy and pleading instantaneously, which Nick notices if the fact that his eyes widen slightly and he drops the files he had been looking over onto the desk before spreading his fingers across the dark wood.

"Yes?" Nick draws out the word in a teasing fashion, but Harry can tell that Nick is starting to catch on to Harry's distress given the way his knuckles are whitening from how hard he's pressing his hands against his desk, almost as if he's mentally gluing them down so he won't be tempted to touch Harry like he needs him to.

"Can I..." Harry trails off, his eyes darting behind him to make sure that the door is closed but not locked since this won't be nearly as satisfying without taking some risks. "I want you," Harry whispers in a low tone when Nick remains frozen in place, his gaze stubbornly pointing straight ahead instead of at Harry who quickly makes his way to Nick's side. "Please?"

"You're serious Haz... _here_?" Nick hisses, sounding put out and frustrated with Harry's suggestion, but when Harry places a hand on his thigh and feels the tense muscles there, he's assured that Nick is just as intrigued by this as he is.

"Yeah Nick, _fuck_ \- woke up hard for you."

Harry proves his point by grasping one of Nick's wrists so he can move his palm to the obvious bulge in between his thighs, his legs buckling slightly when Nick traces the shape of it with his fingertips.

"Let me take you home then," Nick groans, his eyes fluttering shut as Harry gracefully slides into his lap, a soft whimper leaving his lips when he feels Nick's cock beginning to fatten up underneath his weight. "I'll even get you off in the car if you're good."

Harry shakes his head stubbornly, burying his face into Nick's neck so he can begin sucking on the exposed skin there, grazing his teeth down the column of his throat when he shifts slightly, giving Harry more room to work with.

"Want it here," Harry mutters before biting down with a bit more force, "been thinking about this, me getting you off while you're working, you fucking me in your office," Harry rambles, his sentence constantly broken up by his harsh pants as he rolls his hips against Nick heavily. "I wish you could fuck me everywhere, that way I'll remember you no matter where I am."

"You're filthy," Nick hisses when Harry licks across the juncture of his collarbone, which is a particularly sensitive spot for Nick, "but also somehow adorable at the same time," Nick laughs airily. "I'd quite like that as well, but I do enjoy my job here, and I don't fancy being known as the DJ that was fired for fucking a world famous popstar on company time."

"I'll make it quick, I promise," Harry pleads desperately, his need for this outweighing everything else in his mind momentarily. "Just let me suck you off at least, I'll hide under your desk, no one will know."

"Fucking hell Hazza," Nick gasps, "you're going to give me a heart attack if you keep talking like that."

Harry takes that as a yes since Nick hasn't explicitly said no. He slithers out of Nick's lap the best he can without hurting either of them, dropping to his knees on the floor so harshly that it stings, but he hides his grimace behind his hair as he busies himself with shimmying Nick's trousers down past his thighs.

"No teasing love," Nick whispers as Harry sets to work on his pants, the fabric fighting him as he tries to free Nick's cock which has already left a damp spot on the white material. "God you've got a pretty mouth."

Harry bites back a grin at Nick's easy acceptance of this despite his protests, his stomach fluttering as he finally gets Nick cock in his hand, his jaw automatically loosening as he strokes it a few times before wrapping his lips around the tip.

Nick groans heavily as Harry swallows around him before pulling off briefly so he can suck in some air that's suddenly become surprisingly sparse, his own dick twitching in between his legs as Nick pushes his chair closer to Harry, silently asking for him to continue, which Harry instantly does.

Harry moans around Nick's length as it drags against his tongue, a rush of satisfaction following his joy at being able to do this when Nick swells rapidly once Harry's got him properly surrounded by the wet heat of his mouth.

Harry's eyes water slightly due to the stretch that he loves so much coupled with the salty tang of Nick's skin that he'll never tire of, leaving him blinking tears away so he can have a clear view of Nick who's leaning over his desk with an expression of bliss plastered across his face.

But as much as Harry enjoys sucking cock, which he _does_ , he's so hard it's actually painful. He has to stop again so he can tear his jeans off, his withdrawal punctuated by a soft pop which is chased by a noise of discontent from Nick.

Harry makes sure to remove the small packet of lube he'd stuffed in his pocket before he left as he kicks his trousers down past his knees, his foresight making him grin as he struggles with the stiff fabric that seems determined to thwart his attempts at removing it from his body.

"Harry," Nick huffs impatiently, his hips rocking back and forth subtlety, causing his slick cock to wave in front of Harry's face in a manner that's so inviting Harry shivers as he bares his bottom half, providing his dick with some room to breathe which it is in desperate need of.

"Give me a second," Harry whimpers when Nick nudges him with his shoe, his fingers trembling as he rips open the small container of lube, spreading it across his digits sloppily but efficiently.

"What are you... _oh_ ," Nick gasps when he rolls backward slightly so he can see what Harry's up to. His expression has Harry gasping with need when he catches sight of Nick's dark irises, and he loves the way he's still able to surprise Nick even after they've been together for so long. "God Hazza, going to fill up your arse while I fuck your mouth huh?"

"Yeah - come here," Harry pleads when he's finished slicking his fingers, his wrist twisting around so he can prod at himself tentatively as Nick scoots back into his original position, trapping Harry between his knees and the rear portion of the desk.

Harry cries out as he slips two fingers inside of himself at the same time Nick pushes past his lips, his body jerking forward as he tries to adjust to the intrusion while not choking himself on Nick's cock.

Harry's never been good at multitasking, at least not in instances like this, and he quickly becomes sloppy as he sucks Nick deeper, his tongue lazily rubbing against the large vein on the understand of his dick as drool drips down his chin, most of his focus being taken up by his fingers stretching at his inner muscles, the awkward angle not allowing him to reach his prostate, but it still feels amazing all the same.

"Just like that angel," Nick exhales heavily above him, his voice shaking minutely as he begins pushing into Harry's mouth gently. "God you're so good at this."

Harry's skin goes hot and tight at Nick's praise, a desperate whine ripping its way out of his chest as he flexes his fingers roughly inside of himself, his other hand reaching up to grasp one of Nick's, placing it in his hair until Nick understands his meaning and begins tugging on his locks in time with the movements of Harry's mouth.

Harry's completely lost in the sensations of his hole being stretched around his knuckles and Nick's length pushing against the back of his throat, so much so that he barely hears the sound of the door opening behind them.

Harry only notices something's amiss when Nick's muscles suddenly lock up, his grip in Harry's curls tightening so roughly that it's almost impossible for Harry not to moan aloud.

He doesn't remove himself from Nick's cock though, he _can't_ really given how securely Nick's holding him in place, but he does pause for a moment, trying to ascertain if they've been caught or not.

"Hello Nick, what're you still doing here?" a cheerful voice asks. Harry thinks it's Fiona, but he can't see around Nick's legs to find out if he is correct.

"This is my office, why shouldn't I be here?" Nick replies a bit more harshly than he usually would, but that's understandable given the fact that Harry's still sucking lightly on his cock.

"What's crawled up your arse today?" Fiona giggles.

"Nothing, sorry, just trying to finish some work Finchy left for me when I'd really rather be at home."

Nick tries to ease Harry off his dick while he speaks, but as he shifts him onto his heels, Harry's fingers brush against his prostate, forcing a startled gasp from his lips before he can stop himself.

Nick promptly stops pushing at Harry as he coughs loudly in an attempt to cover up the sound Harry's made, his knees shaking when Harry collapses back down against his thigh.

Harry's mouth falls open as he pants as quietly as he can, each burst of air brushing against Nick's cock which is still directly in front of his face.

"You alright Nick?" Fiona asks when he's finished fake hacking. "Don't tell me you've caught that bug that's going around the station."

"Nah - don't think so at least, just a bit of a tickle really, I'm sure it's nothing."

Harry's tempted to laugh at Nick's speedy lie, but he keeps himself silent, his cock aching as if it's both glorifying in Fiona's presence and protesting it all at once.

"Well I just came to see if Harry was here, heard he'd been spotted earlier and I assumed he'd be with you."

Fiona continues speaking as Harry tries not to make any noise, which is one of the hardest things he's ever done since he seems to be incapable of removing his fingers from his ass, the pads of which are still nudging against his prostate with a light pressure that has his cock leaking heavily.

Harry knows he's in trouble, because despite his earlier promise to Nick, he's not good at being discreet, and this entire situation has him so turned on that it's taking every ounce of self-control he possesses not to sob or beg or moan or maybe a combination of all three.

If he keeps sitting here, he's going to give them both away, and as much as a part of him thinks he would get a thrill from Fiona hearing him, he doubts Nick would be very pleased with him afterward.

So he does the only thing he can think of to distract himself and returns his attention to Nick's cock, trailing the fingers of his hand that's not buried in between his cheeks across the base of it as he swallows heavily.

"Everyone wants to see Harry, no one ever comes to visit me anymore," Nick grumbles playfully, his breath only hitching slightly at Harry's touch, and it's mostly drowned out by another laugh from Fiona anyway. "He's waiting in the car for me I think, we might go to lunch before heading home, you can join us if you'd like," Nick offers through gritted teeth, his foot kicking out when Harry begins mouthing at his cock again, his desperation for Nick only fueled by the fact that someone is watching them even if they aren't aware of it.

"I'd love to, haven't seen that lad in far too long," Fiona agrees. "Just let me go grab my things, you want to meet at that new Italian place down the road?"

"That's fine - good yeah," Nick groans, his legs trying to trap Harry in place as he kneels up and begins lapping at the head of Nick's cock, chasing the beads of precome that are spilling from the slit with his tongue. "I need to finish this paperwork, but I'll be there as soon as I'm done."

Harry doesn't hear Fiona's reply, if she even utters one that is. He's too busy sucking Nick down again, his eyes fluttering shut as he inhales deeply through his nose, burying all of the sounds bubbling in the back of his throat with the weight of Nick's cock on his tongue.

Harry barely has time to appreciate the feeling of Nick stretching his jaw again before he's being tugged off harshly by his hair, his mind reeling as he tries to understand what's going on when Nick stalks away from him suddenly.

The image causes Harry to giggle since his trousers are still halfway around his thighs and his cock is bobbing with every step, but the sound is quickly transformed into an obscene moan when Harry's fingers push against his prostate again.

Nick locks the door with a harsh twist of his wrist, his belt jingling as he turns back to Harry with a stern look in his eye that has him shuddering imperceptibly.

Harry removes his fingers from his ass so he can crawl out from under the desk, but he barely makes it a few inches before his cock pulses so heavily that Harry has to stop and whine, his spine arching as Nick continues to glare at him threateningly.

"I'm sorry Nick," Harry gasps brokenly, his body shaking with how badly he needs to come, but making sure that Nick isn't cross with him is more important than any orgasm.

"Come here," Nick orders quietly, the subtle menace lacing his tone leaving Harry jittery and excited as he tries to convince his limbs to cooperate, his jeans tangling around his ankles as he shuffles to where Nick is pointing directly in front of his desk. "You have a condom?" Nick asks roughly, causing a delighted smile to break out on Harry's face as he bends over, digging through his pockets before emerging with the one he'd brought with him.

"You're not upset right?" Harry asks as he holds out the foil wrapper to Nick who immediately tears it open, his long fingered hands trembling slightly as he unrolls it over his length.

"No, but if I don't come in the next few minutes I will be," Nick huffs before spitting into his hand, rubbing the saliva he's collected onto the rubber encasing his cock as Harry's knees buckle and he falls back against the desk. "Trousers off - _now_. I'm done with your bloody teasing."

Harry scrambles to comply, his cock hampering his movements which are much more sluggish than he would like, but eventually, he manages to step out of his jeans, only for Nick to immediately spin him around, his hand pressing down against his shoulder blades, keeping him pinned to the wooden surface with his ass sticking out behind him.

"Please Nick," Harry begs, his head falling in between his splayed arms as Nick spreads him open, "I need you, _please_..."

Harry whimpers loudly as Nick leans down and breathes over his exposed hole, the subtle puffs of air going directly to Harry's cock which is so hard his desire to come is occupying every one of his brain cells.

"Hush or I won't let you come at all," Nick growls, punctuating his statement with a soft slap to Harry's cheek before he buries himself back down in Harry's crack.

A strangled sob escapes Harry mouth as Nick pushes his face closer, his tongue darting out to lick at the tense ring of muscles in a messy fashion that has Harry breathless, and desperate, and aching for more of Nick's mouth, or maybe his cock, _anything_ really as long as it comes from Nick.

"Fuck - _oh god_ ," Harry cries hoarsely when Nick pushes his tongue inside of him, his hips canting toward Nick's face needily as Nick laps into him wetly. "'m gonna come," Harry croaks out when Nick slips two fingers into him alongside his tongue, the added stretch leaving him gasping weakly into the crook of his arm as his body tenses and his muscles lock down as if they're trying to keep Nick's fingers trapped inside of him.

"Not yet you aren't."

Nick's words have Harry trembling uncontrollably as he flushes from his cheeks all the way down to his chest, a flare of heat enveloping him as he slowly teeters away from the edge, leaving his t-shirt damp with sweat.

Harry loves when Nick gets like this, when he pushes him far enough that Nick finally snaps and gives Harry what he wants - what he _needs_.

Nick is always so gentle, which isn't a bad thing of course, but it makes Harry ridiculously proud of himself when he can rile Nick up so badly that he allows his more aggressive side to emerge.

"I - Nick please," Harry whimpers quietly, his hips tilting back in a physical manifestation of how badly he's craving something inside of him.

"I thought I told you to be quiet," Nick sighs, as he bends over Harry's body, his hard cock catching against Harry's rim as he shoves two fingers past Harry's lips which he instantly begins lapping at as if they were Nick's cock instead.

Harry moans around Nick's knuckles when Nick finally presses inside of him, his length splitting Harry open and stretching him apart which is what Harry's been craving ever since he woke up, actually, he's been wanting this since he left Nick to go on the North American leg of their tour.

Harry shifts back a few inches which is all he can manage since Nick's keeping him pinned down, his eyes slamming shut as he takes him that much deeper, his nerve endings shivering as they fire off erratically.

It hurts a bit, which is normal, and the pleasure far outweighs the pain. Harry hasn't had a cock up his ass in months, and his fingers will never feel anything like this, not even the dildo Nick bought him compares to the real thing.

"Always so tight, you're perfect love," Nick mutters against the back of Harry's neck, his teeth scraping over the sensitive skin as he speaks, each individual sensation causing Harry to fall apart that much quicker, but he does his best to hold himself together until Nick says he can come.

" _Nick_ ," Harry chokes out even with his fingers still in his mouth, his name emerging so slurred it's almost indecipherable, but Nick seems to understand what Harry's asking for, and he doesn't make him wait any longer.

"That's what you get for being such a little tease," Nick groans as he pulls almost all the way out, leaving only the head of his cock inside Harry before he shoves back in with so much force Harry's hips knock against the desk. "Sucking my cock with Fiona three feet away, _god_ \- you're a menace. Next time I'll just tie you up and make you wait like I should have done in the first place."

" _Oh god_." Harry twists as Nick's cock presses into his most sensitive spot, his jaw going slack when Nick drags his damp fingers past Harry's lips, brushing them against his hardened nipples which are poking through his shirt, leaving Harry shuddering violently. "Whatever you want, I'll do it," Harry promises, and he means it too.

Nick has indulged him in his public sex venture, and now Harry only wants to please, wants Nick to lose it inside of him, wants to come - _oh god_ , he needs to come.

"You're close aren't you," Nick hisses when Harry clenches around him, his thighs trembling as he chases the perfect pressure on his prostate that he can't seem to get enough of. "You're _shaking_. You got off on that huh...having Fiona in the room?"

"Yeah...I - I did," Harry heaves, his chest burning from lack of air since he seems to have forgotten how to breathe, each push from Nick's cock knocking even more oxygen from his lungs. "Like people seeing, want them knowing how badly I need you, that I can't wait for your cock - _oh fuck_."

Harry ends on a wail, his body jerking forward as Nick grinds against his prostate, leaving him dizzy and overheated as he tries so hard to be good, to hold back his release which is bubbling inside him with such intensity that Harry doubts he'll be able to stave it off for long.

Harry makes a garbled noise of protest when Nick pulls out of him suddenly, something halfway between a sob and a whine, but then Nick's turning him around, his nails digging into Harry's chin as he kisses him tenderly while pushing him higher onto the desk.

Harry wraps his legs around Nick for balance, his body aching with the loss of his cock, but he's too caught up in Nick's tongue stroking against his and how soft his skin is when Harry slips his hands underneath his jumper to say anything just yet.

"You should have told me darling," Nick murmurs against his lips, his breath hitching slightly when Harry curls his hands around his neck and clings to Nick like he'll die if he lets go. "I could have helped set something up for you."

Nick begins rubbing Harry's back gently, eventually helping Harry out of his shirt when he begins tugging at it helplessly, wanting to feel Nick's touch without any fabric in the way.

"Maybe another time, rather you'd get back to fucking me now," Harry chuckles weakly, his cock pressing up angrily between them as if it too is trying to remind Nick how close he is.

"Yeah - _fuck_ we have to hurry, Fiona's probably at the restaurant already," Nick groans as he hitches one of Harry's legs up, resting it in the crook of his elbow so he can slide his cock back inside Harry's stretched hole.

"Why did you - _oh god_...invite her to lunch?" Harry pants brokenly, his dick dripping heavily across his stomach as Nick resumes fucking him in earnest. "Doubt I'm going to be able to walk after this."

"Pretty sure she expects us to fuck in the car anyway," Nick shrugs while he slips a hand between Harry's legs, his fingers which are still slightly damp from Harry's mouth tracing over the point where their bodies meet carefully. "She's won't be all that surprised."

Harry giggles sharply at the fact that they're having a conversation while Nick's buried inside of him, his heart swelling with adoration for Nick even as it stutters in his chest from how close he is to his release.

Nick's complicated, and ridiculous, and the only person that Harry knows that can go from slapping Harry's ass and ordering him about to having a chat with him two minutes later, but that's just one of the many reasons why Harry's so head over heels for him.

Harry's mind goes blank though when Nick manages to slip one of his fingers into Harry along with his cock, the added stretch shooting straight to his cock, leaving him gasping brokenly when everything inside of him goes hot and tight.

He spreads his thighs as wide as he can manage, trying to allow Nick to press deeper, or maybe to add another finger. Harry has no idea what he's doing by this point, but he knows he doesn't want Nick to stop.

Harry must say that aloud, or maybe Nick reads his mind, because when Harry forces himself to listen to what Nick's saying and not just let the words go in one ear and out the other, it seems like Nick is responding to his mental plea.

"I won't stop love, god you look so beautiful, want to feel you come around my cock - _fuck_...I've missed this. It's alright, you can come for me Hazza."

Harry does after two more sharp thrusts, his entire body shattering underneath Nick as he bites his lip to soften the cry that still manages to slip past his clenched teeth, his nails digging into Nick's side so roughly he thinks he sees him wince before his eyes slam closed.

Harry shoots all over his stomach as Nick continues to fuck him, and even once he's empty, everything feels so intense that Harry's convinced he could come again if he was given a few more minutes to recover.

Harry groans happily when Nick drags him in by his hair for another kiss, his body shaking as Nick continues to push into him before he stills suddenly, his hips twitching minutely as he buries himself inside of Harry and comes, a soft groan emerging from his chest which Harry swallows down eagerly until he has to pull away to catch his breath.

"That was amazing," Harry announces as he collapses back onto Nick's desk, knocking off a mound of papers in the process, but he's too content to care about that at the moment.

"I can't believe you talked me into that," Nick chuckles as he pulls out of Harry slowly, causing Harry to release an irritated whine of protest. "Hey, none of that, you got your dicking and now you have to be your lovely self and behave at lunch. Fiona isn't going to let me keep you locked in my room just yet, not for a few days anyway."

"But I'm sleepy..." Harry protests, which he is now that he's received what he came here for. Harry's always been awful with jet lag, and coupling that with the fact that he's just come has him yawning and sluggish already.

"Teenagers," Nick sighs under his breath, but Harry doesn't miss the fondness in his tone.

"You won't be able to call me that in a few months," Harry retorts, sticking out his tongue which of course proves how mature he is, but when Nick repeats the action right back at him, Harry thinks he might actually be the more grown up of the two.

"Alright whatever, but I'm not letting you doze off on my desk stark naked, so get dressed yeah. I promise we'll nap when we get home."

"And you'll cuddle me?" Harry asks, batting his eyelashes obnoxiously when Nick tosses his pants in his direction.

"Yes, I'll give you all the cuddles you want, but please get dressed before someone else comes in here and sees you splayed out like a centerfold."

"I'm holding you to that."

Harry can't stop grinning as he begins tugging on his clothes, the smile never leaving his face as Nick all but hauls him outside once they've put his office back in some semblance of order so they can hail a taxi, leaving his cheeks slightly stiff when they finally meet up with Fiona, but that could also be caused by the fact that he was sucking Nick off not too long ago as well.

Harry's perfectly behaved during lunch, he doesn't even doze off although it's quite tempting, but sitting down is a bit uncomfortable, and he isn't rude enough to lie across the booth they're ensconced in.

Nick keeps him distracted as well by linking their hands under the table and drawing Harry's attention back to him when his eyes start to grow heavy. Before Harry knows it, Fiona is hugging him goodbye and they're on their way home.

"Oh god," Nick groans, disturbing Harry who's sprawled across his lap and basically half unconscious by this point, which he can do since he'd called up his personal driver who's more than used to their antics by now.

"Hmm?" Harry mumbles sleepily, curling himself tighter into Nick's side as he speaks.

He hopes he's low enough down that no one can see him through the window, but he's also too exhausted to care if any pictures of this get leaked at the moment.

Nick doesn't answer with words, instead, he simply tilts his phone screen in his direction so Harry can read the text he just received from Fiona.

_"Lunch was lovely, we have to do it again soon._

_And also, next time you and Harry want to have a shag in your office, the least you can do is hang a sock on the door. You're lucky it was only me that walked in."_

Harry laughs so hard his sides hurt when he's finished, earning himself a playful slap to the ribs from Nick in retaliation for his reaction.

Harry pretends to be properly hurt, holding his side and pouting until Nick drags him in for a discrete kiss, which is what he'd been hoping to accomplish with his little fit.

Even after Nick pulls away, Harry stays where he is, nuzzling into Nick's neck as his eyes close on their own accord.

Nick wraps his arms around his back carefully, his hand rubbing circles into his spine that have Harry feeling content and adored and so many other things that only Nick can evoke in him.

Harry's missed this - missed _Nick_ , but now he's back, he's home, and he's going to make the most of every moment he has here before he's forced to leave again.


End file.
